


Repaying Loans

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow goes to return something to Giles and gets something from Spike in the bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaying Loans

Title: Repaying Loans  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
Summary: Willow goes to return something to Giles and gets something from Spike in the bargain.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: Willow's Lil' Secret, Wacky Witch Willow, anyone else - please ask.  
Feedback: Yes please. 

Willow stopped by Giles' apartment to return a book that he'd lent her. On her way there, she ran into Buffy in the courtyard, who'd been checking in with Giles herself. She said that Giles was out right now, but Willow could either wait in the apartment or just leave the book. Willow wanted to be sure that the book made it into Giles' hands, so she opted to wait. Buffy said that Spike could let her in and hurried off. 

Willow knocked and after a minute Spike let her in. She had to make a conscious effort to keep her jaw from dropping at the sight of Spike. He had obviously just finished showering because he was dressed in his standard black jeans and nothing else. She'd had no idea that he was so well built. Sure, she'd guessed, but that wasn't the same as being proved right. 

Willow managed to squeak out, "Do you mind if I wait for Giles to get home?" 

He shrugged. "Not like it's up to me what you lot do here. Just give me a minute to finish dressing." 

"You don't need to keep me company, I'm a big girl." 

"'S okay. You're better company than the watcher." He turned to leave then turned back to Willow. "Would you like something to drink?" 

"Sure. Uh, water please." 

Her eyes followed Spike out of the room, tracing the lines of his back. When he was out of sight she had to take a deep breath. She was starting to have a wonderful idea of how to kill time waiting for Giles. She'd had a crush on the chipped vampire since the night he tried to attack her in her dorm room. Logically she knew that that should have made her fear him more, but the fact that he thought she was bitable… well it made her look at twice at him. Besides, she was horny. 

Willow took off her jacket and looked down at her outfit. She was very glad that she was wearing the button-down shirt and tight jeans that showed off her legs nicely. She undid another button, revealing the tops of her breasts. She sat down on the couch, picked up one of the demonology texts piled on the coffee table, and waited for Spike to come back with her drink. 

When he returned Spike was wearing his usual black t-shirt again, much to Willow's disappointment. She comforted herself with the thought that soon he would be wearing even less than what she had seen a few minutes ago. He handed her her water and sat down on the leather chair in the corner. 

They started off with small talk, polite 'passing the time' conversation. Before too long Willow brought up the chip... 

"It's bloody unfair's what it is," he replied in a disheartening tone, almost whining. "What good am I if I can't go round killin' people?" 

'Yes, I can play the sympathy card,' Willow thought to herself, but to him she said, "I'm sure there's lots you can still do. There're plenty of people who still need you around?" 

"Yeah, right. I can't be all that useful with this sodding chip in my head." 

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do. You can help with the research. I bet you know lots about all kinds of demons." 

"Well, yeah. I do. But what makes you think I want to help you fight them? I may not be able to kill, but I'm still a demon." 

"I'm not denying that you are. It's just... Look at it this way... You've been forced into a new situation, kinda like when you became a vampire in the first place. It wasn't something you asked for, but you learned to deal with it and embrace it. That's what you've gotta do now. Come here," Willow patted the space next to her on the couch. He looked skeptically at her, then went to sit next to her. Willow turned to face him, took one of his hands in hers, tried to keep hers from shaking, and looked him straight in the eyes. "You are an intelligent, good looking vampire who will be able to cope with anything, even this." 

With uncharacteristic emotion, Spike leaned over and hugged her. "Thank you. That's just what I needed to hear." 

"I'm glad that I could help." Willow said as she rubbed her hands up and down his back, relishing the feel of him against her. 

He pulled out of the hug and she kissed him. It was a very soft, tender, questioning kiss. 

She pulled back and turned away, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." 

Spike turned her face back towards his. He caressed her cheek as his eyes searched hers, then he lowered his lips to hers. His kiss was hungry, passionate and wet. It didn't take long for Willow to respond. 

Suddenly he pulled back, "You're right. We can't do this. You're the slayer's best friend and I'm not looking to be staked." 

"Like I said before, I'm a big girl. I kissed you first. And *I* want to do this." 

Willow kissed Spike again and lay back on the couch, pulling him on top of her. She brought his hands up to caress her breasts. This was the last bit of encouragement he needed. Taking his time, Spike moved his kisses down her neck, loving the feel of her blood pumping beneath her flesh, before he continued further down to her chest. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, kissing and licking the newly exposed skin. He kissed her left breast over her bra while he fondled the right one. She sat up a bit so that he could unfasten the bra and remove it. Spike immediately resumed suckling her breasts. 

It occurred to Willow that Giles could come in and ruin her fun if they stayed in the living room, so she suggested that they move to the spare bedroom. She grabbed her clothes and led him to the room. As soon as the door was closed and locked they latched on to each other. Willow pulled his shirt off and ran her hands over his well-defined torso until she reached his pants. She heard a quick intake of unneeded breath as she started to unzip and pull down his pants. She kneeled as she slid his pants down to the floor and he stepped out of them. 

While she was down there Willow was able to admire the effects of her seduction. Spike's cock was standing at attention. She reached out and held him in her hand. She slowly ran her hand along his length and he sighed. She glanced up at this face and his eyes were closed. Keeping her eyes on his face her mouth closed around his cock. His eyes popped open and he moaned. He clearly wasn't expecting that. (Willow figured that he had assumed that she was some geeky virgin, and now that belief was confirmed.) 

She spent several minutes licking and sucking Spike's cock. She could tell that she was soaking wet by now. Willow couldn't wait any longer. She needed to feel him inside her. Reluctantly she withdrew her mouth and stood up. Placing her hands on her breasts, cupped them, then slid them down to her pants. She unzipped her pants and pushed them, along with her panties, to the floor. 

As she stepped out of her clothing she moved to the bed. Willow lay down, beckoning Spike to join her. He practically jumped onto the bed on top of her. He started licking and kissing her entire body, working his way lower with every kiss. When he reached her core she nearly climaxed. Willow was so turned on already that she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. He latched onto her clit and just when she was about to lose control he slid two fingers into her. That did it. She came, loud and hard, calling out Spike's name. Spike quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her screams. Slowly her body began to relax and her breathing slowed down a bit. 

Spike lay next to her with a huge smirk on his face. After a moment, Willow took a hold of his cock and gently pulled him towards her. 

"You sure?" he asked, at this point not caring that she was the slayer's friend, only needing to feel himself buried inside her. 

"Couldn't be surer. Now hurry up and fuck me." 

Her coarse language shocked him, but he wasn't about to turn her down. With one thrust he was buried deep inside her. Willow groaned loudly. His cock felt amazing after the weeks she'd been without a boyfriend. She felt so full. 

He started with long, slow strokes, but soon picked up the pace. They ground against each other, both desperate for release. She clawed at his back, digging her nails into his flesh, breaking the skin. The smell of blood, even his own, drove Spike to the edge; his eyes glowed amber. 

As her pleasure-filled vocalizations grew louder Spike leaned down and kissed her. Deep hungry kisses. She could feel that she was close again and knew what it would take to bring Spike along for the ride. She pulled out of the kiss to say, "Bite me, Spike, please." 

He froze for a moment; unable to believe he heard her right. Willow pulled his head down to her breast, whispering, "Please." Without thinking, Spike morphed and sank his fangs into the offered breast. As her muscles started to spasm she felt the first spurt of his cold seed. She rode her orgasm out, loving every second of it, even the dull pain from Spike's bite. Spike collapsed on top of her, spent. Slowly he pulled out and lay down next to her, licking her puncture marks. Willow rolled over and kissed him. 

"Thank you. That was the perfect way to spend the afternoon." Willow got up and began getting dressed. "I'm going to use the bathroom and get cleaned up a little. You might want to do the same. Won't Giles be home soon?" 

He bolted up, "Bloody hell. What have I done?" 

"Nothing you didn't want to do. And something that I definitely wanted to do, and hope to do again in the future." She blew him a kiss and left to try to clean up a bit. 

When she emerged from the bathroom Spike was back on the couch watching TV. She sat down next to him. As soon as she was comfortable Giles walked into the apartment. 

"Hello Willow. What are you doing here?" 

"Just waiting for you. I wanted to return that book you lent me." 

"Have you been waiting long?" 

"Just a little while. Spike has been very good company though. He is a very good host." 

"I find that rather hard to believe." He came closer and said quieter, "He didn't try anything did he? I know that he's been a little antsy caged up here all day." 

"I can assure you that he didn't try anything offensive." 

"That's good to know. Well Spike, maybe I should leave you alone with Willow more often." 

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say," Spike replied. 

Willow handed Giles his book and headed towards the door. She turned back and said to Spike, "Thanks for being such good company. See ya soon." She winked at him and stepped outside. This was probably the best afternoon that she had ever had at that apartment. One that she planned on repeating as soon as possible. 

  


  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written July 2003.


End file.
